Cheers, won't you?
by ravient
Summary: It's near Gakuto's birthday and we all knew that a certain someone had prepared a special surprise for him. But... how bad could that surprise turn to be?


* * *

Disclaimer: I just borrow them from Konomi-sensei. Is that clear?

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi, a student of Hyotei Gakuen, was on this way home. He was confused. Why was he confused? We'll find out about it later.

On the way home, he saw Atobe and Kabaji walking together.

"Atobe," he called as he saw his captain.

"Yuushi. What's up?" Atobe called back.

"Hmm... can we talk? Just the two of us," Oshitari requested seriously.

Atobe looked at Yuushi confusedly, "Ok" then he looked to Kabaji, "Kabaji, you can go home alone."

"Usu..." Kabaji complied and walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"Let's go to my cafe. I'll treat you a cup of coffee." Atobe offered, supposing that talking in a café is much more comfortable than talking on the public street that is nowhere near his nor Oshitari's house.

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto walked on the pavement. He saw his boyfriend, err... maybe already his fiancee, and Atobe entered the cafe, which belongs to Atobe. It was rare to see Atobe not walking together with Kabaji. So, he went to that cafe and glanced inside through the window of the cafe. He saw his fiancee holding Atobe's hand and saying some romantic words. Actually, he didn't hear what they are talking about. He only guessed what they were talking about.

Gakuto felt his heart was stabbed by a million sharp knives. He felt angry and ran home.

_He betrayed me!! Oshitari Yuushi betrayed me!! He said he loves me!! What was that?! A bullshit!!_

At his house, Gakuto went through the phone. He dialed Yuushi's cell phone numbers. _Come on! _he waited impatiently.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cafe,

"Oops... my cell phone. Wait a second," he picked up his cell phone, "hai?"

"Yuushi where are you?" Gakuto's spoilt voice was heard from the other line of the phone.

"Well, hmm... at the department store. What's up?" answered Oshitari.

_What?! He lied to me? _"Wi... with whom?" he tried his best not to sound angry.

"Hmm... that's none your business, right?"

"OK!! THAT"S ENOUGH!!!" Gakuto couldn't control his anger anymore. "You lied to me! I know you are not at the department store right now! I know you and Atobe are at the cafe now. Am I right?! Why? Why do you lie to me? Am I no longer your fiancee?" he cried. " OK! If this is what you want, then our relationship is over! You can have fun with that... that Atobe! Sayonara!" he hung up the phone angrily.

"Oi... Gakuto!" but Gakuto has already hung up the phone. He looked at the now-silent cell phone, and then he could only sighed.

"Who's that?" asked Atobe while taking his cup and bringing it to his lips slowly.

"Who else," Oshitari sighed again.

"Your cute fiancee?" he drank the coffee in the cup slowly.

"Yeah. He's angry at me."

"Of course he is. You lied to him, right?"

"Ok. That's my fault. But how did he know we are together at this cafe?"

Atobe just continued to drink his drink calmly. Why not calmly? It was Oshitari's problem, not his.

"I'll explain about this misunderstanding," Oshitari took his cell phone but Atobe stopped him.

"Don't explain now. We have to think about our plan, right?

"But..."

"Don't worry. It will be fine. Trust me. Ore-sama no idea ni yoi na..."

Oshitari sighed for the third times. "All right, I'll follow your idea."

* * *

Because of Gakuto's depression, he went to his kouhai's house, Ootori Choutaroh. But inn front of Ootori's house, he didn't ring the bell or knock the door. He only walked around aimlessly until Ootori, who saw him through the window, opened the door for him.

"Mukahi-sempai? What's wrong? I saw you walked here and there in front of my house. Can I help you?" asked the taller boy. The latter just kept silence.

"Well, let's go inside. I'll make you some drink." Ootori offered.

Inside,

"Please sit down. Make yourself at home. I'll make you some drink. What do you want?"

"No, thanks." Gakuto declined the offer, and then he started cry.

"O...oi. Mu-Mukahi-sempai? Doshitano?" Ootori panicked to see his sempai crying.

"He... he.... betrayed me... He... he... with... A...Atobe...," Gakuto sobbed uncontrollably.

"Who? Oshitari-sempai?" Gakuto just nodded. "What do you mean with Atobe-san?"

"I saw them... at the... cafe. Yu...Yuushi held... A-Atobe's... hand and ... and... said some... some romantic... words..." he cried louder.

"Impossible. I know Oshitari-sempai. He won't do that. Maybe you just..."

"NO WAY!!! I saw it with my very own eyes!" shouted Gakuto.

"But..."

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

"Err... wait a minute, Mukahi-sempai." he said as he went through the telephone.

"Hai? Ootori desu."

"Yo. Choutaroh..."

"Shishido-san, what's up?"

"Hmm... can you go with me? Now?" heard that he said shyly.

"eh? Now?" Ootori blushed.

"Why? You can't?"

"Well, kinda. Mukahi-sempai is here. He has a problem with Oshitari-sempai, I think."

"Oh, I see."

"Gomen, Shishido-san. I'll accompany you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right. Jya, see you tomorrow." Shishido hung up the phone.

Ootori hung up the phone and turned around. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Eh?" he looked around but he found Gakuto nowhere. "Mukahi-sempai?" and then, he went to the door. It was opened. _Maybe he's already gone home. Is he ok?_

* * *

Next day, Saturday, at Oshitari's house,

'beep beep' Oshitari's cell phone rang. "Hai?"

"Oshitari-sempai? This is Ootori."

"Oh, Ootori. What bring you to call me?

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Well, what's the matter between you and Mukahi-sempai?" Ootori asked with a serious tone, and though he couldn't see how Ootori looked like at that time, he could guess that he looked just as serious as how he talked.

"Huh?"

"Mukahi-sempai went to my house yesterday. He said you betrayed him. You have some affair with Atobe-san. Is that true?"

"He said that?"

"Yeah. Tell me if that's wrong."

"Of course it's not true. He just misunderstood."

"But he said he saw it with his very own eyes that you held Atobe-san's hand and said some romantic words," Ootori was kinda confused by the time Yuushi had said that Gakuto had just been misunderstanding the situation.

"Huh? Hahahaha. What was he talking about?"

"Uuh, well," he IS really confused now, "yeah, he said that with tears in his eyes. I think you suppose to explain what did you do yesterday."

"Of course I will."

"Would you tell me what did you do with Atobe-san yesterday?"

"I have a plan with Atobe. That's all."

"Huh?" Ootori was really really confused.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, though," Yuushi smirked.

"Ok. See you around," Ootori hung up the phone, still in confused mode.

Yuushi sighed. _Ok. He's really upset to me. Well, please hang on, Gakuto. Just for today. I just want you to be happy._

And then he dialed Atobe's cell phone number.

* * *

At the same day, at Mukahi's residence,

Mukahi Gakuto slept lazilyon his bed. He stared contentedly at his finger. There is a platinum ring at his middle finger.

_Here. For my sweet boyfriend._ Oshitari's gentle voice was heard in Gakuto's mind, the scene when Oshitari gave him the platinum ring replayed in his head clearly, as if it was happening again in his bedroom. _This is the symbol of our engagement._

Gakuto closed his eyes. _What was that? What engagement? In the end, you betrayed me!_ his tears scrolled down his cheek.

"This...this ring..." he took off the ring, "I DON'T NEED ANYMORE!!" he threw the ring out through the window angrily.

"OUCH!!"

"Huh?" Gakuto was confused when he heard the pained scream, and looked out the window.

"What the hell are you doing, Gakuto?!" the ring hit his sister's head, who was about to enter the house then.

"So...sorry, nee-san."

"What did you throw?" she looked at the ground, searching for the thing that had hit her just now.

"Wuaa... don't!" Gakuto said hysterically and he rushed down to the entrance.

His sister found a ring near her feet. "A ring? This is what you threw?"

Gakuto, who's already at the entrance, shouted, "Nee-san! Give it to me!" he tried to get his ring but his sister is willing to give him.

"A beautiful ring, eh? Where did you find it? Or maybe... who gave it to you?" she asked as she smirked a bit evilly.

"Ne...nee-san! Give it to me!" he blushed.

"Kyaa Gakuto-chan is blushing. Kawaii" 

"Ne...nee-san!" he blushed more.

"From the boy who often come here? What was his name? hmm... Yuushi, right?" she smirked even wider. She likes to tease her brother.

"Mou give it back!" Gakuto pouted.

"I'll give it to you. but..." she looked at his brother who looked a bit pale even before she told him the condition, "but, you must tell me the reason why did you throw this." she smirked even more.

_Yappari_. Gakuto sighed. "No way. That's none of your business!"

"Ow. You won't? Ok. You don't need this, right? I'll keep it. This is a beautiful ring. It's too goodto be thrown away, and anyway, I liked it, so if you don't need this anymore, I will be more than happy to take this ring," she put the ring on her finger.

"No!! I need it! Really! Please, give it to me." Gakuto cried.

"Tell me the reason?"

"Uuh... ok..." he answered unwillingly.

* * *

"Sou ka." Gakuto had just told his problem to his sister. "So, that Yuushi has an affair with Atobe? What is that? How could he waste my cute brother for another man?" she was pissed off, very.

"Nee-san..." actually, Gakuto was happy to hear that. He didn't realize that his sister supported him.

"Don't worry, Gakuto. I'll give him some lesson later. Come on. You haven't have your dinner, right? I'll cook for you. A delicious one." she winked and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks, nee-san..." he forced to smile. "Do you want me to help?"

"Of course," she wore the apron and took a bunch of onion. "Here. You cut the onion." she gave it to Gakuto. "Yosh! We'll make a delicious dinner. You! Forget your problems, okay?"

Gakuto smiled. _Thanks, nee-san..._

"Wuaah I'm very full." It was already 11 p.m. Her sister cooked so much. So, it took a long time to finish it. Actually, his sister wanted to eat together with their family, but their parents weren't home because of their work. So was their brother. He spent the night at his friend's house.

"How do you feel now?" she asked while washing the dishes.

"Uh, well... better..." he was reminded of his problem again.

His sister sighed. "Come on. You must cheer up. You're not the usual you."

"Don't worry, nee-san. I'm ok."

'ting tong'

"I'll get it" said Gakuto as he walked to open the door. "Who's that?" he saw a tall-megane-boy in front of him. "Yu...Yuushi..."

"Can you come with me now?" Oshitari asked seriously.

"NO WAY! WHY ME?! YOU ALREADY HAVE ATOBE, RIGHT?! WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH HIM?!" Gakuto shouted angrily as he was already in the verge of tears.

"Gakuto? Doshitano?" his sister came out when she heard Gakuto's yell.

"Good evening," Oshitari greeted politely.

"You...! Aren't you Yuushi?! Why did you betray my brother?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't be silly! You betrayed him, right?! Answer me!"

"I never betrayed him. It's just a misunderstanding."

"MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Gakuto was very angry when he heard Oshitari said that he was just misunderstanding. How could he misunderstand if everything happened in front of his eyes like that?. "I SAW IT BY MYSELF!! YOU ARE SUCH A PLAYBOY!! YOU..." suddenly, his lips was brought to meet Yuushi's. His sister looked surprise.

"Come with me. I'll prove it to you." Oshitari grasped Gakuto's wrist and dragged him to somewhere.

* * *

"Here we are." Oshitari glanced at his watch. It was already 11.50 p.m.

"What do you want by bringing me here. Atobe's hotel?"

"Just come in." Oshitari, who was still pulling Gakuto's hand, ordered. Gakuto, who couldn't release his hand from the vice-grip of the blue-haired prodigy, was followed the blue haired although unwillingly, very unwillingly.

They got into the elevator and Oshitari pressed level 12.

Gakuto opened his mouth, trying to say something. But he decided against it. He just kept silence all the way to the twelfth level.

And when, they get to level 12. The elevator door was opened. Then, they went to room number 1209.

"Open it." Oshitari ordered.

"Huh?" Gakuto asked confusedly.

"Just open it."

"Uh, ok..." then he opened the door. He found the room, which was already decorated by candles and rose petals. Not only that, the room was wallpapered by Gakuto's favorite colour. At the middle of room, there was a cake with words 'Happy bithday, my love' on it, between two glasses of champhagne on the table.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Yuushi smiled, not his usual smirk.

"But, why?" Gakuto was still entranced with what he was looking at.

"You don't like it?"

"I... I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful..."

"Would you come in? I'll tell you the truth."

"uh, ok..." they came in and sat.

"Ok. Well, you have misunderstood. Atobe and I were planning this at the cafe." Yuushi started.

"But, you held his hand at the cafe, right?"

"Eh? Oh, that's for begging for this. You know the Atobe's attitude, right?"

"Sou ka. Can I trust your words?"

"What?! You don't believe me?" Oshitari was shocked to heard what his fiancee just said.

"Just kidding. Did you make this cake?"

"Hmm... kind of. My sister helped me to make this." Oshitari said, trying to hide his blushing cheek. But Gakuto, who still could see it, pretended that he didn't see anything.

Gakuto took a piece of cake and ate that." Hmm... delicious"

"Oh yeah?" Oshitari took a piece of cake too. "hmm... not bad..."

"Err... Yuushi, sorry for not believing you. I..."

"Shh... don't say it anymore. Don't worry, I won't be angry. Actually, that's my fault too. I lied to you. Sorry..."

"teehee... so funny. We are apologizing to each other." then his eyes met Yuushi's. Yuushi looked at him very deeply but gentle. They drew closer to each other. But when their lips almost touched, Gakuto's cellphone ringing, surprised them and they pulled themselves back.

"Sorry. Wait a minute," he picked up the phone , "moshi-moshi?"

"Gakuto? Where are you? Did that Yuushi do something bad to you?" His sister's worried voice could be heard from the other line of the phone.

"Nee-san? Don't worry. It's the contrary of what you thought. He treated me something special," Gakuto smiled.

"Really? Where are you now?"

"Ehm... Well," he blushed, "at the hotel. I won't be home today."

"Hotel? Kyaa so sweet! Well, have a nice night," his sister smirked.

"Ne... nee-san," he blushed more. Oshitari just smiled at his fiancee's act.

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday, my cute brother! Wish you to have a nice day today."

"Ne... nee-san. Uh, well, thanks..."

"Jya, have a nice day." she hung up the phone. _Kids these days._ She smiled.

"My sister. She really likes to tease me." Gakuto pouted cutely.

"Sou ka. Well, shall we continue?" smirked Yuushi.

"Yuu-chan you're so naughty," Gakuto replied with a smile.

OWARI

A/N: first of all, I want to say happy birthday to Mukahi Gakuto, who is celebrating his birthday today. And thank you to my beta-readers. This fic won't be finish if you're not there to support me. And for the readers, thanks to read my fic. I hope this fic not disappointing you. I really appreciate your review.


End file.
